


Galentine's Day

by justanoutlaw



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ruby is late to their friend group's annual Galentine's Day party. When she arrives, she finds a tipsy Mary Margaret beating the shit out of a pinata.
Relationships: Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137281
Kudos: 6





	Galentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 14 of Femslash February: holidays/heart/kisses

Ruby walks through the Rabbit Hole, her feet aching. She almost blew off the Galentine’s Day party that Mary Margaret planned. After a 10-hour shift at her grandmother’s diner, she’s exhausted and everything hurts. Granny’s is one of the few restaurants in town and it was packed for Valentine’s Day. A bunch of sappy couples, exchanging flowers and chocolate, making goopy looks towards one another. She hasn’t had someone to spend Valentine’s Day with romantically since Dorothy moved back to Kansas. They tried the whole long-distance thing and it just didn’t work out. Now, every year on February 14th, she works and then heads to her favorite bar where her best friend rents out the backroom so they can have a party with their friends.

As she enters the room, she finds Mary Margaret aggressively hitting the heart shaped pinata with a pink baseball bat. Her dark pixie cut is a mess and her white dress has rosé stains over it. Ruby raises an eyebrow, looking around the mostly empty room. Where are all of their friends? The only two sitting there are Belle and Regina, quietly sipping their Cosmos with a look about them. Ruby walks over to them, putting her hands on her hips.

“What the hell is going on?”

Belle pulls the straw from her mouth. “Mary Margaret is pissed.”

“I can tell that. Why?”

“Well, she came in late,” Regina explains. “Then she grabbed the bat, tossed back some wine and then started beating the shit out of that thing.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“They left awhile ago. Where have you been?”

“Work was crazy.”

A loud ripping sound goes across the room. Red and white candy flutters to the floor. Mary Margaret continues to wail on the pinata, even after the broken pieces fall. Ruby walks over and gently pries the bat from her grasp. Mary Margaret looks up at her, mascara staining her face.

  
“Let’s get out of here,” she says.

Mary Margaret doesn’t argue. She kicks some of the hard candy before following her best friend out the door. Ruby calls some instructions to Belle and Regina to clean up the mess. She throws an arm around Mary Margaret, making sure she doesn’t fall in her drunken stupor. Luckily, it’s not a far walk to her friend’s loft and she leads her up the steps. Ruby digs the key out of Mary Margaret’s beaded clutch and opens the door. Once she sets Mary Margaret up on the couch, she makes a quick call to the local takeout place and orders them some Chinese, her friend’s go-to drunk food. Ruby gets two glasses of water and heads back to the living room. Mary Margaret is laid back on the couch, hand over her face.

“What’s going on?” Ruby asks, moving her hand so she can hold the glass.

Mary Margaret slowly sits up, taking a few sips. “Tonight, Victor and I had plans. I figured I could go before our get together. He said he had to work at the last minute so I figured I’d surprise him. I bought some new lingerie and headed to the hospital.”

Ruby cringes, having a feeling what’s about to come next. Victor is a womanizer, sleeping with everyone he can get his hands on. Mary Margaret was so convinced that she could change him, despite everyone telling her otherwise.

  
“Some nurses said he was in the on-call room taking a nap. I walked in and found him sleeping alright,” she scoffs. “Sleeping with fucking Kathryn.”

Ruby raises an eyebrow. Dr. Nolan is a respected physician, she’s married. “Seriously?”

“Yup. And when I screamed at him, he had the nerve to tell me that I should’ve expected no differently.”

Ruby shook her head. “Fucking asshole.”

“He’s right, though. Everyone warned me about him and I didn’t listen. I was so convinced that he’d be different with me.”

“We all think that,” Ruby whispers, squeezing her hand.

“I’m done with men. And I mean it this time. They’re so not worth it.”

Ruby doesn’t argue with that. She’s been out as bisexual since she was 16, though she hasn’t dated anyone but women since she turned 20. Peter was nice and all, but he was just not worth the drama. She had problems with Dorothy, every relationship comes with challenges. Still, women were far better than men.

She turns on a movie for them. Casablanca, one of Mary Margaret’s favorites. Ruby consistently refills her friend’s water glass and grabs the takeout once it arrives. Mary Margaret digs into her go-to order: fried rice, spare ribs and two egg rolls. Ruby smiles at her over her noodles.

“What?” Mary Margaret asks, mouthful.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.” Mary Margaret lowers her box and Ruby shrugs.

“I just think…damn, I got lucky to have you as a friend.”  
  


Mary Margaret puts the other containers down and moves closer to Ruby. Both have Chinese food on their breath and it’s not the most attractive smell with their faces so close together. It takes a few moments, but Mary Margaret finally kisses her. Ruby deepens it for a moment, relief feeling her bones. This is something that’s been in the back of her mind for years. Watching Mary Margaret chase dudes that are not worth her while, and yet Ruby has been there the entire time…

She slowly pulls away, feeling Mary Margaret’s bubblegum lipstick mixed with her own dark red. “I don’t want you to do this because you’re drunk…”

“I’m not drunk. I had a few glasses of wine. Besides,” she caresses Ruby’s chin. “This is what I’ve wanted for a long time.”

Ruby softly smiles. “You didn’t say anything.”

“You were with Dorothy, then had that friends with benefits thing with Mulan. I didn’t think you saw me that way.”

“I didn’t think you saw me that way.”

Mary Margaret laughs. “Well, we’re dumb.”

“Yes, we truly are.”

She kisses her again, this time not pulling away for a few minutes.


End file.
